Forgotten
by AliciaRoseM
Summary: Gibbs forgets Abby's birthday, resulting in the first fight between two best friends. It's up to Abby to change something about herself she's always struggled with and speak up for herself, and it's up to Gibbs to fix his mistake. Re-write of the ending to "Ravenous."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forgotten

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: Season 3-Ravenous

Author's note: Re-watched Ravenous the other day. Yesterday was my birthday and my friends are not in town and I felt forgotten, so I'm channeling it into this. AU where Gibbs _did_ forget. Hope you like!

Abby had given up on Gibbs at 11 PM the night before her birthday. She had faith in him, that he would at least call to talk before the night was over. He had never failed to take her out for her birthday before, even when a case was like this one and he had been super late. They ended up eating fast food on a park bench. Twice she wanted to pick up the phone and call him herself, but she didn't want to be pathetic. Her mom had died in the fall and Abby was feeling exceptionally lonely. Surely he didn't forget?

But he had. No call, or even a text. Abby went to sleep with her hopes high that tomorrow eveything would be right again and they'd be okay.

Her friends had taken her out to a nice breakfast. Everyone on Gibbs' team had brought her black roses and gifts. She was glad for them, but _furious _at Gibbs. The way he had strutted into her lab like nothing was wrong at all got under her skin. It was all she could go not to throw one of the glass beakers at him, especially when he had snapped at her.

"Something botherin' you, Abbs?"

"No." _Yes, you jerk!_" She tried to bite down on her anger. She didn't want to be immature and selfish. He had spent the night tracking a missing woman, which of course was priority. But couldn't he spare a moment to say Happy Birthday? Her only thought was that he had obviously forgotten. She sighed again and hugged Bert.

The day continued on as such. She kept getting more and more pissed at him. She thought she had crossed the line when she was telling him how she found the identity of the missing woman.

"I've had a few wives, Abby, I know how it works."

"And yet you know so little about women." Everyone in the lab looked freaked out and panicky, and even Abby thought she was done for. All Gibbs did was glare at her and turn his attention back to the case. He didn't tell her good job for all the hard work she'd done or smile at her, which made her angrier. Finding out who Jessica was wasn't an easy task by any standards. Abby sat at her desk and brushed her tears away. Gibbs had his rules and now Abby made one for herself; Don't ever let Gibbs see you cry.

She had deep feelings for him; she had since they'd met. He was married at the time, albeit the marriage was circling the drain by then. She's been repressing her feelings for so long. In the back of her mind she was already upset at him for not returning feelings she hadn't even told him about. Now, however, she was angry at her friend for blowing her off, and he was being too dense to notice something was really wrong, or that he didn't care.

The team, as was their custom, were talking over the latest case in the bullpen. Jessica was safe and the ranger was now in custody. NCIS, the FBI, and the cops were all squabbaling over who got the case now. Abby had given up all hope for Gibbs remembering her birthday now, and was trying her hardest not to cry, as the director had called her up to her office. Abby proceeded with dread and a crushing sadness; not only was Gibbs being an ass, but he was going to grab the director into the events of the day? She had been kidding herself when she thought that she and Gibbs had a special relationship.

As it transpired, Director Sheppard had invited Abby to her office to present her with a birthday card and a cupcake. Abby thanked her and shared the cupcake, which was quite large. Director Sheppard noticed that Abby was subdued.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, really."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's Gibbs."

"You're mad at him." It wasn't a question.

"He forgot my birthday. And he's been an ass all day."

"He is a guy, Abby. You may have to tell him exactly what he did wrong. Sometimes they'll never figure it out."

"Even with friends?"

"He's had three wives, Abby. You're surprised?"

"No, but now he probably won't talk to me. I gave it to him in the lab." It was true; they had really gotten into it the last time he had come down. She'd been distant and cold and he'd had enough. He'd snapped at her, demanding an explanation for her behavior and called her childish. She'd snapped right back, telling him in a sarcastic tone that he was the great investigator, and to figure it out. He'd warned her to be careful and she told him to piss off, shut up, and listen to the forensics. He'd stormed out of the lab after that without a single word.

"He'll forgive you. If you tell him what mistake he made he'll apologize."

"He's Gibbs, he doesn't apologize."

"He will. I haven't seen Gibbs act the way he does with you with anyone else. He really admires and respects you."

"I hope you're right." The director bade Abby a good night, and Abby entered the elevator, followed by only one agent. The agent pressed the button for the squad room, and Abby stood behind him because she couldn't suppress her tears any longer. The doors opened to the squad room and the agent exited, and Abby saw Gibbs walking towards it. He caught sight of her tear-streaked face, and a flash of concern shot across his face and he began to run towards the elevator. Abby panicked and pushed the button to close the door before he got there. She rode down to her lab, grabbed her purse and keys, and made a mad dash for the stairs. She didn't see Gibbs anywhere as she made for her car and left. She still had plans to go clubbing tonight and wanted to freshen up a bit before her friends picked her up. She cleaned up in record time and called her friends to pick her up down the street so she didn't run into Gibbs if he showed up here. Abby reasoned that he wouldn't after the fight they'd had. They'd had spats before, but nothing like this. Abby felt ashamed, heartbroken, sick, and furious at the same time.

Abby put on a brave face for her friends at the club. They'd picked her up in great moods and she didn't want to spoil it. She did end up having a lot of fun, despite her fight with Gibbs. It had been mostly pushed from her mind until she spotted something while dancing. Gibbs was _here. _He was dressed in all black and his eyes scanned the room. They fell upon her before she could make a break for it. He strode toward her, and Abby was glued to the spot. _God, he's handsome._ His eyes were blazing and for the first time in her life Abby felt a bit afraid of him.

Several women had noticed Gibbs, and stared at him, agape. Abby felt a chill as he stood in front of her and took her hand. She stared at the floor.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on, Abbs?" His voice was low and deep.

"I'm mad at you."

"I'd worked that out for myself."

"You screwed up, big-time."

"Tell me what I did, please."

"You forgot my birthday!" She said it quickly. The director had told her to be blunt, which she was now. "Or if you didn't forget you just didn't care. I don't know which is worse, to be forgotten about or not to be cared about. I get that you had a case but you couldn't have even spared a minute to tell my happy birthday?"

Gibbs' face fell. "God, Abby, I am so sorry. I completely forgot." He pulled her into a tight hug, right there on the dance floor."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Pinged your phone."

"You know how to do that?"

"Yeah. Abby, I never meant to hurt you. You need to know that."

"Why didn't you try harder when you knew something was wrong today?"

"Because you told me you were fine."

"But I wasn't. You should have known that."

"Abby, I never was good at those guessing games. If you need me to do something or I did something wrong, you need to give it to me straight."

"Was kinda hoping you remembered and had something up your sleeve."

"I wish I could say I did." A slow song started. "Dance with me, Abbs?" She nodded, and the two walked to the dance floor. Gibbs slid his arms around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck while they moved slowly with the music. Every cell and nerve ending in Abby's body hummed, like they always did when he hugged her or stood too close. Abby could feel every hard line of his body, and it was all she could do to keep her feet moving and to stay upright.

"I'm sorry I went off on you earlier, Gibbs. I told you to piss off and that was really mean. Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for being an idiot."

"I do."

"Happy birthday. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

"I hated fighting with you."

"Then let's not."

Abby pulled him closer. "You should wear black more often. Did you see those women back there nearly hit the floor?"

"All I saw was you, Abbs. You look beautiful. I like when you wear your hair down." He ran her fingers through it and she shivered. He let his fingers trail her cheek. "So beautiful," he whispered. He curled his other hand into her side. Abby looked at him with questioning eyes. Gibbs lowered his face to hers and kissed just below her eye, then he kissed her nose.

"Kiss me," Abby whispered. "Now." Gibbs obliged and ducked his head to capture her lips with his. He kissed her deeply and she opened her mouth for him whimpering. The fact that they were in the middle of the dance floor was lost on them. They tasted, teased, tempted, and nipped for several minutes. They broke for air, gasping. Gibbs barely caught his breath before Abby kissed him again, with even more passion and heat than the last one.

"Let's get out of here, Abby. We can go to my place and talk."

"I came with my friends, I can't leave them..."

"Oh, get the hell out of here, Abby!" Abby's friend Rachel had materialized. "We're fine. Go with your man!" Abby hugged her and let Gibbs lead her outside, his hand on the small of her back. Abby laced her fingers through his. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. Was this the chance for her to tell him exactly how she felt? Was their friendship damaged from their fight?

TBC...Decided it's going to be a two-parter so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Abby and Gibbs rode in silence. It wasn't discussed, but Gibbs drove his truck towards is house. Abby loved his truck. It was sturdy and reliable, just like him. Abby started to feel slightly guilty about being too harsh on him. Without thinking, she lifted her hand and ran in through his hair. It was so soft she couldn't resist doing it again, and again. Over the last year or so he had let it grow a bit, and she liked it. Gibbs leaned into her touch and smiled. She brushed her hair away from his eyes. As much as she liked his hair, she loved his eyes. The startling blue changed colors with his mood.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway, walked over to her door, and opened it for her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading up the steps to the door. It had rained earlier and since it was March the ground had started to freeze. Abby slipped and ended up painfully on her back. "Ow! Karma."

"Abbs, are you ok?" He hurried to her to help her to her feet.

"Just hurt my ego is all."

"Better not take any more chances." Gibbs swung her into his arms easily. She giggled and let him carry her inside and set her on the couch. Gibbs started a fire, which was roaring before long. Abby changed into a set of black pajamas with white skulls she had left at his house. She had stayed with him last after Kate had died and Ari was out of the picture. Gibbs wore sweats now along with an old NIS shirt. Gibbs wrapped a blanket around Abby.

"Gibbs, about earlier..."

"I'm sorry, Abby. I'd blame it on the case but you deserve better than that. I only wish you had told me what I did wrong."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have told you what I did in the lab. I am scared of confrontation but sometimes my temper wins, and is isn't pretty. I was scared I was losing you, and it isn't just today. I blew up at you over it all. Plus, I miss my mom."

"Losing me? To who? You...hold up? What about your mom?"

It hit Abby like a ton of bricks. She didn't tell him that her mom had died! She wanted him to be her hero, but how could he if he didn't know? "Gloria died in the fall. I miss her like crazy. I had just lost Kate, too. I thought I was losing you to Ziva."

"You need to tell me these things, Abigail." He used his stern voice now, but only for a second. "I am so sorry about Gloria. You know how much I liked, respected, and admired her. I don't want you to go through something like that alone ever again, understand?" Abby nodded. "And Ziva...is that why you didn't warm to her for so long? You liked Kate right away, and the two of them are a bit alike. Ziva, she...Abby, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah."

"It's imperative this doesn't leave this house, Abby. Ziva was Ari's sister." Abby's eyes grew wide, but she stayed silent. "She was his Moussad handler, but you obviously know now he was a mole. Ari did have it out for me. Ziva backed me up and shot him in the end. She saved my life, Abbs. Why did you think you were losing me to her?"

"You treated her differently. You were gentle with her. She's been really late and you didn't do much, McGee said. Last time Tony was late you head-slapped him. I used to be the only one who you let be late. Stuff like that."

He shook his head. "Nice to know my team is gossiping about me. That doesn't mean anything, Abbs. I may have cut her some slack because what she went through and she was in a brand-new country without family or friends."

"So you were just being compassionate?"

"Yeah." Gibbs tweaked her nose. "Trust me, you'll always be the favorite." He leaned in to kiss her slowly, and she persuaded him to share her blanket. She cuddled against his side.

"I struggle with self-doubt sometimes," Abby said, yawning slightly. " I sometimes feel like I'm not what people need and I end up trying too hard. I don't speak up for myself."

"You're everything I need."

"I'm worried that you only kissed me because I asked you to."

"I've wanted to kiss you forever. Almost did, too, after Ari shot into the lab. And after you had duck taped Chip to the floor, and after you ate that Clownie Cake in the lab."

"I have to hold myself back from kissing you every time you walk into the lab. Since you've grown your hair out, I've always wanted to do this." Abby grabbed the back of his head and speared her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. He moaned into her mouth.

When they broke, Gibbs rested his head against hers. "You mean you wanted to kiss me when I grew my hair? Shoulda done that ages ago."

"No, silly. I wanted to kiss you when I first saw you. I just like this." She ran her hands through his hair again."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"You."

"You have me."

"Good. You have me too."

"Anything else you want?" Abby giggled and grinned. "Uh-oh," Gibbs said.

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."_

"Abbs, you're nuts, that isn't out yet!"

"I know! If you could pull that off I don't know what! Here's what I want. I want you to read the first four books so we can read the next one together."

"Already read em, Abbs."

"No way?! You've been holding out on me! What other secrets do you have?"

"Well, let's see..."

TBC...

Author's note: I know I said two parter but a plot bunny grew.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby learned things about Gibbs that night she never knew. She learned he cried at The Lion King. She learned that he was actually a bit of a nerd and had watched all of _Firefly. _She learned that he was allergic to some colognes and perfumes, but he liked her homemade gunpowder perfume. She learned that his father was still alive but his mother had passed away. She learned he had a Marine Corps tattoo on his upper arm. Abby learned that he hated picky eaters because his mother never allowed it and thought is was disrespectful. He told her about his days in NIS and about his mentor, Mike Franks. Abby loved hearing him talk this much. She never expected him to be so loquacious! Gibbs had stretched out on his couch and Abby laid against him. She ran her fingers through his hair over and over; he stroked her back. Abby felt exhausted after the events of the day, so she was perfectly content to lay in his strong arms.

"Abbs," Gibbs whispered. "Do you forgive me? I never want you to think that you don't mean the world to me. I made a huge mistake."

"I do forgive you, if you forgive me? I wanted you to remember but I didn't really give you a chance to, and I jumped to the worst possible conclusion."

"I'll get it tattooed, if you want, so i never forget again."

"I'd rather you get one of Bert."

Gibbs laughed. "Don't push it."

They stayed up for another twenty minutes talking before making their way upstairs to go to sleep. Gibbs gave Abby a new toothbrush, which she exchanged with a kiss. He held the sheets down for her and she cuddled next to him. Both were asleep within minutes.

Abby woke alone the next morning. They were off call for the weekend, so she had slept later than normal. Gibbs had left the bedroom door cracked, and she heard him coming up the stairs. He entered the room with a full tray.

"Gibbs! Nobody had ever brought me breakfast in bed!"

"Well I didn't get to take you out so I thought this would be nice. Here, sit up." She did, and he placed the tray neatly on her legs and sat next to her. He had made eggs, hash browns, toast, and bacon. Two glasses of orange juice sat on the tray. Gibbs settled himself back next to her to help steady the tray. There was one large plate of food, enough for both of them. Abby periodically fed him bites of food, and he kissed her after each. They both ate greedily, as neither had eaten dinner last night. Once Abby finished she made to get up to take the tray downstairs, but Gibbs pushed her back against the pillows. She told him to hurry back and she snuggled back under the blankets. Gibbs seemed to take a while returning from dropping the tray. She wondered if he had disappeared into the basement to work on his boat.

He returned just as she had gotten up to go look for him, to make sure everything was good. He smirked at her. "You just don't listen, do you?"

She saluted. "No sir!"

"You'd never make it in the Marines! But you're cute so even the most hardened grunts would forgive you. C'mere." He had settled himself against the pillows again and she climbed back on the bed and snuggled against him.

"You're gonna be useful in the winter. Keep me warm."

"Hmm. So what are your secrets, Abbs?"

"I have always had a crush on you!"

"Kinda figured that. Hoped, I mean. Both."

"My secrets? I'm really not obsessed with death-I am scared of it actually. I hate it when people chew their gum out loud. I miss college and not being responsible all the time. I get weirded out talking about myself a lot, so now I am just going to cuddle with my favorite person."

"I like that idea. How about we go downstairs and snuggle on the couch? I have books down there or we can play a game."

"Can we work on the boat later?"

"Sure, anything you want." He led her down the stairs and she gasped upon entering his living room. He had put up a banner that read "Happy Birthday" and a vase of black roses sat on the coffee table next to a few presents.

"Gibbs! How did you, when did you? Did you already have them? What about the flowers? The look fresh! Thank you!" Abby flung herself into his arms, and he steadied her.

"Early this morning. Sit with me." He sat on the couch and she climbed right into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back and she rested her head on his shoulder. Abby couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Gibbs stiffened when he felt the tears she was trying to hide from him soak through his shirt. "What's wrong, sweet girl?"

"You didn't have to do all this! Especially after I was so mean to you yesterday. I should be getting _you_ a present."

"I don't want you to worry about that. I screwed up and you were allowed to be upset. Abby, you always let stuff go when somebody hurts you and you don't stick up for yourself. I'm glad you did, even if it was me you fought with. I don't know if you've noticed, but I can be a stubborn jackass. I'm sorry that I was so hard on you yesterday and that instead of talking to you about it I let us fight about it. I just hope in time you start to trust me again."

"I do trust you, Jethro."

"See, you _did_ get me a present. I always wanted to hear you say my name." Gibbs brushed the tears away from her eyes and kissed her lightly. "Open this." He presented her a gift envelope with a large bow.

She opened it and plucked the bow off and placed the bow on his chest. "You're my present, Jethro." He smiled at her as she pulled the contents of the envelope out. "Two Plastic Death tickets?! But they were sold out! How did you get these?"

"I know a guy. Owed me a favor."

Abby giggled. "You sound like a gangster. Thank you so much, Gibbs!"

"I'm not going to that concert with ya, though. Take a friend and I'll be your chauffeur for the evening. I like my hearing." She giggled again and hugged him tightly. She hadn't moved from his lap. She fit there, perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. Gibbs handed her the next gift. She opened it to find an elegant silver choker, inlaid with small emeralds. She gasped. It was gorgeous, and caught the light beautifully.

"Thank you. This is beautiful. You're incredible, Gibbs, I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do. It matches your eyes, Abbs. Stop beating yourself up over yesterday, Abby. That's an order."

She saluted him. "Yes, Gunny!" He grinned at her, and handed her the last present. She opened it to reveal a framed picture from when her mother had visited her in D.C. last. Gibbs had taken the two women on a tour of the city, not the tourist parts. A kind passerby offered to take a picture of the three of them in front of a small harbor. Gloria stood in the middle of Gibbs and Abby, looking radiant, and Abby was glowing.

Abby burst into tears and Gibbs soothed her, running his fingers through her hair and down her back. "I miss her so much."

"I know, baby."

"This is a beautiful picture, Gibbs. She looks so happy. Thank you."

"I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't! I just wish she knew how happy I was going to be, because of you."

"She does know, Abbs. I just wish you had told me. Why didn't you?"

"You had enough going on already. This was slightly after the Boone case and you were sad already. I regret not being there enough for you."

"Never let a case stop you from coming to me if you need, Abbs. You're my priority. Abby, I love you."

"I love you too."

Abby didn't doubt now that he loved her. She had never felt this strongly for anyone before and felt safe and secure. No matter what they went through, she knew that they would survive because they had each other.

The End

Author's note: Glad everyone enjoyed it! Have a possible sequel in mind for it. Experiencing a block for the rest of "You Make me Feel too Much" but come hell or high water I will have that one finished by season 11 premier.


End file.
